thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpiola Desert War
The Scorpiola Desert War, or the War of the Scorpiola Desert, was a high-intensity conflict as a result of SELCQ attempts to contain the Villager Empire's aggression over oil reserves. The conflict reached an escalating point when the Villager Empire began to station ballistic missiles on the grounds of the Sandy Ville garrison. Eventually the war evened out and peace negotiations resulted in a treaty and cessation of hostilities. Background The conflict started when the Villager Empire began occupying small desert settlements north of Crown Heights. The leaders of SELCQ at the time, Jacob Ryzinski and Alex Flopston, panicked at the thought of a possible nuclear weapons outpost within these settlements. They established a small base east of the settlements, claiming it was just a military training ground. Course of the War Pre-War Events A few days after discovery of the new base, the Villager Empire set up a base within the largest of their occupied settlements, Sandy Ville. With the help of military contractors, the Villager Empire established the Sandy Ville Air Base. In fear of an attack, extreme measures were taken by SELCQ, including establishing an airbase of their own, renovating the Scorpiola Wells base, and constructing missile silos. Tanks and assault vehicles were sent to the then unofficial border, within firing range of Sandy Ville. The War Begins In retaliation to SELCQ's ever growing presence, the Villager Empire expanded their base and sent forces along the border. In response, the SELCQ forces sent aircraft, vehicles, and finished constructing their nuclear missile silos, and one large airfield. The First Attack The Villager Empire took the first shot, shelling a small outhouse in a silo location. After this, SELCQ established a de-militarized zone (DMZ), to stop potential invaders. The Villager Empire thought that the DMZ was a good idea too, but violated some of the laws after placing illegal mines in the sand and under the water. A anti-mine armored jet ski was sent out to rid the water of potential explosives, but were attacked while doing so. A border patrol guard belonging to SELCQ forces was also shot to death on his own territory. Land invasions of SELCQ and the Villager Empire As the low-intensity conflict began to boil down, a tank patrolling the SELCQ border was shelled. Prior to that event, a group of rebels carrying explosives were killed while entering SELCQ territory from the Villager Empire side. After prolonged periods of border aggression, more SELCQ forces were mobilized, including the first Quantian forces. The Villager Empire responded to this threat by sending an armada of landing crafts and frigates toward the SELCQ territory, violating the 200 meter Exclusive Economic Zone (EEC), and the 20 meter territorial waters. The Linville mayor, Alex Flopston, along with the chairman of the KMTSA and ANAC Group, Ger Loogman, decided that they could wipe out the base in one try, and sent multiple autonomous armored vehicles and a jet-powered drone aircraft to attack the base. It resulted in the largest battle yet, with Villager empire losing 567 troops, 5-10 Enforcer robots, and an attack aircraft, and the SELCQ forces losing one drone, 342 troops, 70 robotic troops, and an armored fighting vehicle. Peace Treaty and Post-War Events After a period of fighting, and a planned land invasion of Villager Ville by the KMTSA, a peace treaty was agreed upon the 8th of October, mediated by SELCQ leader Jacob Ryzinski. Forces were removed along some of the borders, but many remained. Sanctions on the Villager Empire remained active until November of 3015. The peace treaty lasted until the 17th of October, 3015, but hostilities never resumed. Category:Events